VG Review - Sonic Generations
I wonder why I decided to start this review before the game's release date. {shrugs} Pretty much the same happened with my VG Review of Bleach: Soul Resurreccion, so why not do it here, also? Ladies and gentleman, this is my first review in a while on Game Ideas Wiki! Let's take a look at Sonic Generations! Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog. You've been having an incredible run for twenty years and despite your mistakes (*Cough cough* Sonic 2006, Sonic Genesis, and Sonic Shuffle *Cough cough*), I'm at an utter loss for words to say how I'm truly proud of you! You were best known as SEGA's official mascot who would butt heads with the likes of Crash Bandicoot and of course several times, Mario. Speaking of Mario, you and the Italian plumber are competing this year in the London Olympics 2012, correct? Hopefully, November will be a big bang for two things: Mario & Sonic at the London Olympics 2012 and Sonic Generations. But I'm rooting for Generations way more, because why compare a Sports title to a Platformer, again? Well.... that's just silly. And so we have Sonic Generations, the newest and greatest Sonic title that will be available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows starting November 1 with the PS3, 360, and Windows ports, and later the 22nd with the 3DS version. Because I feel that "Crapcom" and Activision are two of the most money-grubbing companies these days, it seems that SEGA is one of the fewer developing teams you can meet with a smile... even by today's standards. They realized their mistake with both Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic 2006, so they've been making it up for the fans with such titles including Sonic Unleashed (A very good game if you ignore some parts of the Night Stages), Sonic Colors (A real fantastic experience, and of course, I reviewed this game earlier), and even Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (Don't get me wrong. The questionable physics are a REAL bitch, but in hindsight, Episode I was still pretty damn enjoyable. Be on the lookout for Episode II, as well!) All and all, I feel that SEGA shouldn't have been mistreated in the past. We were sucked in to one too many Capcom, Activision, and Ninja Theory installments... {whimpers} Aaaaa-NYHOO!! What exactly is Sonic Generations, you might ask? Think of it as one of SEGA's "true nostalgic memories", as it brings back Classic Sonic from the Genesis days, who plays much like the original... eeeeexcept for the 3DS version, which includes an unlockable Homing Attack for this version of Sonic. WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?! RUINED FOREVER!!!!! Anyway, if you want me to explain the story, then here's how it goes, taking place after Sonic's encounter after Dr. Eggman (*ahem* Dr. Robotnik, if you prefer it) in Sonic Colors, in the past of Green Hill, Classic Sonic is seen exploring when he hears a noise. The Time Eater (our so-called main antagonist of Generations who resembles Shadow Blot from Epic Mickey) later appears in the sky and the former realizes the screen going white. Meanwhile, in the present day, Modern Sonic's friends (including Rouge for some reason :/) throw a surprise party for the Blue Blur's birthday (I... AM.... NOT.... JOKING. SEGA actually did this since November is usually when the mascot has his birthday to begin with.) until the Time Eater appears in this period and sucks all of Sonic's friends into different times of Sonic's history. Sonic attempts to attack, but is instead attacked himself. Tails seems to later be the only one struggling to resist the vortex caused by our Shadow Blot-wannabe. Sonic is later unconscious and when he wakes up, he finds himself inside a white world and immediately after meets his past self. They both team up to bring the world back in color, learn how to fix the timeline and save their friends, and put a stop to Time Eater once and for all.... phew!! My God, is that a complex story worth hearing about several times. Now the 3DS version is a bit different, in which Sonic is invited to a party by Tails, instead. The two of them have chilidogs until a vortex sucks Tails in, and Sonic goes in trying to save his "sworn brother". Sonic eventually meets up with his past self and they both try to save Tails, get all the colors back in the world, and fix the timeli----- WAIT!!! I'm explaining the same story again, aren't I??? Oh, f*** me! So in case you haven't guessed already, Sonic Generations has a plot-driven emphasis on time travel, akin to both Sonic CD and Sonic 2006. Now it's time to speak about the gameplay mechanics! In Sonic Generations, you will be able to play as both Classic and Modern Sonic who have each of their own level paths in each stage. All the levels (or bosses) are derived from the Genesis era (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic CD, Sonic 3 & Knuckles), the Dreamcast era (Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes), and the Modern era (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors)... that's all simple, huh? In the console version, there's nine levels in all, and so far for the 3DS port (playing similar to the Sonic Rush installments, once again), there's five. Classic Sonic's gameplay is near-perfect from his Genesis days, as you play in a 2D-view with jumping on enemies, navigating through obstacles, having the Spin Dash and "momentum-based physics", and getting to the signpost at the end. As for Modern Sonic, he plays as a combination between Sonic Unleashed and Colors in the 3D/2D perspective, complete with the Homing Attack, QTE ("Quick Time Event") sections, Quick Stepping, Speed Boosts, and now the newly-implemented "Combo Tricks", which can be performed in the air filling the Boost Gauge. I forgot to mention you can SWIM IN THIS GAME, JUST LIKE COLORS AND THE GENESIS DAYS!!!!! Item boxes also appear, and wouldn't you know it; the fire, lightning, and water elemental shields make a major comeback in this SOB! A new "Skateboard" item also appears, in which if touched, you're playing Tony Hawk Pro Skater! Just messin' with ya. Red rings from Sonic Colors appear to, but I'm wondering why? HUB worlds like the ones from Sonic Unleashed are also being included. They are now in the 2D view different from Sonic Adventure and Sonic 2006, as you just happen to be moving around in the white world looking for levels to complete, bosses to defeat, and also extra content that needs unlocking. Lemme just say that this is a VAST improvement from previously, as you're not waiting on heavy load times and everything is diverse. If you rescue a character in a stage (say for example, Knuckles in Sky Sanctuary), then Knuckles will later be standing in the entrance, and you can talk to him. You have to admit, this is actually pretty cool and not mind-breaking... Two gripes, however, will remain: OMOCHAO!!!! God, I hated that little punk's advice since I didn't need it... And now he's voiced by freakin' Laura Bailey! {sighs} There is an option, believe me, and you can turn off Omochao. YES!! Another problem for me is that Generations has a bit too much extra content... be it, either the full game of Sonic the Hedgehog being playable, a multiplayer mode which lets you also play as one of Sonic's allies, or the immersion of Sonic's universe after beating the whole game, which lets you see favorite characters and hidden treasures. Now this was probably done on purpose since SEGA probably knows the fans mean A LOT to them, but my simple question for that is this: tone it down, please? 'Nuff said. Now overall, is Sonic Generations the best game so far out of the series? Can't say for sure since it's really not out yet, but by the power of Grayskull, I'm going with 'yes'. Generations brings a lot to the nostalgic value, offers some of the best boss fights (the encounter with Shadow at Final Rush included), includes really kickass remixes of past music, and furthermore, this has "must-buy" all over its face. Like with all the games I've reviewed in the past, SG is not without its cons, and similar to Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and Sonic Colors, there's little of them present. SEGA has been stepping up their A-game since Unleashed, and it's no surprise there... I, the mighty Ouroburos, gives Sonic Generations an A+ as the score! As nearly every Sonic the Hedgehog fanatic says, "DOUBLE THE SPEED, DOUBLE THE FUN!" I'm not digressing that one. Hope all of you have a creepy Halloween weekend! Final verdict Pros *Sonic Generations brings a lot of nostalgia to the table *The gameplay mechanics between Classic and Modern Sonic are in-between epicness, together *Most of the remixed music can sound really unforgettable. I couldn't want it any other way. *HUB worlds are now the bee's knees, it seems. *Since Sonic & The Black Knight, this is the first time other characters aside from Sonic are playable in multiplayer settings! *A complex story with a well-built mood, and also great writing from what I've seen. *Relieving past levels is such a blast! *The boss encounters and how they play out are just like how they were when we first saw them... Except for Perfect Chaos, but then again, the design is too demonic. Cons *Omochao. That is all. *There is too much extra content, and while it isn't a problem to many, it's something I had to come across. *In the 3DS version, Classic Sonic has the Homing Attack. RUINED FOREVER!!!! And I already said that, too... *There is no Wii version despite Sonic Colors' success. Iizuka had the worst excuse ever for it too. Final vote Category:VG reviews Category:Sonic